


Let Me Bend Over

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tazer,” Patrick says, nudging Jonny’s thighs with his toes.</p><p>“Why’s your bare ass in my face?” Jonny yelps, after he finally opens his eyes.</p><p>Patrick smirks to himself and bends over, face close to Jonny’s dick. He sees it twitch in his confined boxers.</p><p>“Why do you think? Stress relief,” Patrick says, simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> this was for gay porn hard, clearly it worked! yay kaner!
> 
> big thanks to [luxnowell](luxnowell.tumblr.com) for the nsfw [gif](http://mistresskikispornstash.tumblr.com/post/143065719388) that inspired it all and the prompt: “maybe yoga Tazer or tazer needs to meditate and is doing yoga in his briefs and pat just walks naked up to him because he’s horny”

Patrick walks through the connecting hotel door to check on Jonny.

“Seriously? You’re still at it?” he asks Jonny, who’s been doing yoga on his travel mat for the past two hours.

“It helps me de-“

“Destress, yeah, I know,” Patrick finishes for him. He gets an idea and takes off his shirt, tossing it next to Jonny. “I can think of something else that can help you destress,” he says in what he hopes is a sensual tone.

Jonny doesn’t respond, he has his eyes closed and back arched so that he’s facing the ceiling.

Patrick huffs and gets completely naked. He walks over to the mat and gets a foot on either side of Jonny’s thigh, back facing him.

“Tazer,” Patrick says, nudging Jonny’s thighs with his toes.

“Why’s your bare ass in my face?” Jonny yelps, after he finally opens his eyes.

Patrick smirks to himself and bends over, face close to Jonny’s dick. He sees it twitch in his confined boxers.

“Why do you think? Stress relief,” Patrick says, simply. He pulls down Jonny’s boxers and tugs his dick out, bringing it to his mouth. It’s soft, so he goes to work, making sure to give it plenty of kisses, something that always does it for Jonny.

Jonny moans in response, but doesn’t touch Patrick.

Patrick shuffles back, practically twerking in Jonny’s face, as a signal to do something. “What are you waiting for?” he asks, stroking Jonny’s cock to hardness.

“Gah, fuck. What do you want?” Jonny asks, his breath a cool breeze on Patrick’s ass.

“Your mouth,” Patrick responds, continuing his stroking and now lightly kneading Jonny’s balls.

“No shit, where do you want it? Ass? Dick?”

Patrick lets out a moan, he was aiming for a little 69 action, but fuck, if Jonny’s offering rimming, he’ll take it.

“Ass! Ass! Please!” Patrick begs.

Jonny sits up a little and starts slowly licking over Patrick’s hole. He gently pushes his tongue in, spending some time to just get Patrick wet.

Patrick gasps at the welcomed intrusion of Jonny’s tongue and goes back to sucking his dick. He takes it as far as he can without chocking and pulls it back out, tongue lapping at the tip. He repeats this until Jonny’s licks become prods, his tongue thrusting into Patrick’s ass in sharp fast movements. Patrick lets Jonny’s dick fall out of his mouth, not being able to reciprocate in any fashion, he’s too busy moaning and fighting off an orgasm.

Jonny seems to sense Patrick is close because he backs off and goes back to licking the sensitive hole.

“Can you come? Just from this?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah, ‘m close, but I want your dick,” Patrick pants. He goes back to stroking Jonny’s thick cock, kissing the head.

“No,” Jonny says sternly, kissing Patrick’s hole and then licking down to his balls.

“Jonny! Please,” Patrick whines.

“It’s game day, no way. Can’t risk anything, need you to be one hundred on my line tonight,” Jonny says, words muffled into Patrick’s skin.

“Fine, but after?” Patrick asks, feeling unsure of what the answer will be.

Jonny stops his licking and bites one of Patrick’s cheeks. “Of course, no matter what happens, of course,” he responds.

“Good, now go back to fucking me with your tongue,” Patrick says, twisting his torso to reach around and push Jonny’s face into his ass.

He sighs in pleasure when the swift prodding starts up and goes back to sucking Jonny’s dick. He holds the cock in a strong grip and licks up and down before sucking it deep into his mouth. He sees Jonny’s toes curl up when Jonny taps his thigh, their usual warning that means I’m gonna come. 

Patrick lets most of the cock slide out of his mouth, catching only the tip between his lips and swirls his tongue around it. He strokes Jonny to climax, continuing to kiss and lap at the head of his dick as hot come spurts out of him.

The feeling of Jonny’s come on his tongue and Jonny’s tongue in his ass is overwhelming and Patrick’s knees buckle at the sensation.

“Gonna come,” he says, kissing Jonny’s dick one last time and standing up straight.

Jonny wraps a hand around Patrick’s cock from behind and strokes him until he comes, tongue still pushing deep inside of him. Patrick releases himself all over Jonny’s hands, moaning in the feel and look of it all.

Jonny lets go of Patrick’s cock and kisses Patrick’s hole, the same way Patrick did to Jonny’s dick, as if to say I’ll be back, I’ll miss you.

“Still feel stressed?” Patrick asks, lying down on the mat next to Jonny.

“Nope, should’ve done that hours ago,” Jonny says, eyes falling shut, a satisfied smile on his face. No matter how many times they have sex, it always thrills Patrick that he’s the reason for that look on Jonny’s face.

“I don’t know why you do yoga when you have me,” Patrick comments, running a hand down Jonny’s solid chest.

“Don’t wanna always bother you,” Jonny says, still in his haze.

Patrick looks at him, really looks at him and cradles his face in his hands. “You're never a bother, dude. I mean unless its hockey related, then you’re a pain in the ass, but when it comes to us, don’t even fucking question it.”

Jonny slowly opens his eyes and grins at Patrick. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Now, let’s nap,” Jonny says, standing up and reaching a hand out for Patrick to take.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> could not, for the life of me, think of a title, so "let me bend over" it is. more like "let me bend (double) over(time and score a beautiful gwg)" amirite?


End file.
